The Bounty Hunter
by HiddenTreatmentSilentThoughts
Summary: Regina Hires Emma, Desperate To Prove Her Husband Daniel Has Been Cheating, Emma, Gladly Swoops In To Save The Beautiful Woman, Numerously.
1. Chapter 1

_**A|N; AU, Emma kept Henry, the story will reveal itself to you if you read it. No Curse.**_

_**Implied or Mentioned: Rape and Abuse.  
**_

* * *

_**~Twelve Weeks Prior~**_

_Regina laid on her side of the bed, 3:56AM read on the beside clock, before looking down at her wedding band, twisting it anxiously on her finger. She heard the car door outside, then the keys in the door._

_She heard her husband walking up the stairs and into their room, and as soon as he set foot in the doorway, Regina smelt it._

_Women's perfume, his hair was mussed slightly at the back, and a smudged lipstick stain on the inside of his shirts collar.. 'Probably from trying to wipe it off his neck' Regina thought, sitting up in bed to look at him. "Hard day at the office?"_

* * *

_**~Present Day~**_

Regina walked into the diner, her head held high, her heels clicking rhythmically as she made her way over to the counter, sitting on the end stool. She watched as Granny instantly got a mug and poured her a coffee, setting it in front of the mayor. "Thank you, Granny." Regina smiled softly, sliding some money across the counter.

"You Mayor Mills?" A steady voice came from behind her.

Regina set her coffee mug back down before she could even take a sip and sighed, turning to face the unfamiliar voice. "I am. Who are you?"

"My name's Emma Swan, I'm the bounty Hunter from Boston."

"I see. Shall we talk in private?" Regina said, motioning to a vacant booth away from straining ears.

Emma nodded, pulling her messenger bag off her shoulder, and tossed it into the booth before sliding in beside it was as much grace as a puppy on freshly waxed floor-boards.

Regina sat gracefully on the opposite side of the table, mug clasped between her hands to ward off the autumn chill despite the diner's heating. "There has to be a window open somewhere." Regina sighed, her back going ramrod straight as she watched the butch blonde pull a folder out of the bag.

"Miss Swan-"

"The name's Emma," she husked, her eyes remaining on the folder below her as she thumbed through the pages.

"Emma.. What did you find out?" Regina asked in a hushed tone.

"Listen Lady, if this is your husband, I-"

"Just tell me Miss Swan, is he cheating on me, or not?"

"Yes Ma'am," Emma said, sliding the folder across the table.

Regina opened it, a few A4 sized pictured stacked, the thickness of a coin high, of Daniel with other women, each photo different, each one intensifying Regina's anger.

"That _bastard_!" Regina growled to herself. Standing up, she gathered the folder and her hand-bag, getting ready to go and confront her soon-to-be-ex-husband.

"Hey, Lady. My cash.." Emma said jumping up and grabbing her bag, following Regina out of the diner.

"Right sorry.. You said four hundred, right?"

"Well, since you're pretty, I'll give you a discount. One fifty." Emma said, putting her bag over her shoulder.

"You're dropping two hundred and fifty off the price because you think I'm pretty?" Regina smirked, eyeing Emma curiously, still trying to figure the blonde out.

"Yup." Emma nodded, unlocking her Yellow T-Top Camaro, sliding into the drivers seat as she stared at Regina. "Now, do I need to put the price back up for you wasting my time just making me freeze my ass off out here, or.."

"Right, sorry." Regina said, reaching into her hand-bag, before grabbing her purse.

"Is there a place to spend the night in this town?" Emma asked, starting the car, the rumble of the engine making Regina startle slightly before holding the money out.

"My Granny and I also own the bed and breakfast up the street a little," Ruby said, eyeing Emma's car with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Yeah?" Emma asked, placing the money in the center console

"Regina, you know the way, why don't you show her." Ruby grinned, throwing a playful, but flirty, and completely harmless wink towards the blonde before rushing back into the diner.

Emma looked up to Regina and smiled softly. "This town always so-"

"No, just her." Regina shrugged, pulling her jacket around herself more.

"Aw, Geez, you're fuckin' shivering'. Get in, lady, I'll drive you to your place."

"I'm not getting in that," Regina frowned.

"Suit yourself. The seats are heated though." Emma smirked, reaching over to push the passenger door open.

Regina sighed, walking around to the other side of the car, sliding gracefully into seat, pulling the door closed behind her.

She looked around the interior, noting how clean the car was, and looked to Emma who was just watching her.

"You can relax, I ain't gonna shank ya or nothin'," Emma said, putting the car in drive.

"Right, well, can't be to careful Miss Sw-"

"The name's Emma" the bounty hunter huffed. Emma's phone rang loudly in her belt clip and she stopped the car right in front of the B&B. "Do you mind if I get this?"

"Not at all, Dear," Regina said, waving her hand distractedly.

Emma answered the call quickly and put the device to her ear. "Layla, is Henry okay?"

Regina couldn't make out what this 'Layla' was saying, but she could hear the muffled speaking.

"Yeah, alright, put him on," Emma said as she bought the phone away from her ear, hitting the speaker button.

"_Mummy?_"

"Yeah, Kid?"

"_When you be home?_"

"As soon as I finish the job, Henry. You know how it goes, buddy."

"_Mummy, you tell me a stories tuhnight!_" That was a request, but the way the five year-old said it, it sounded like a demand.

"I certainly will. Tell Layla to keep you up a little longer, I'll call you as soon as I'm done here, okay Kid?"

"_Otay mummy, I love you._"

"I love you too, Henry."

Emma smiled, about to hit the end call button when Henry's delighted happy voice was heard once more.

"_Layya! Mumma said she'd call back to tells me a stories!_"

Emma chuckled, ending the call before looking out the window. "Oh, Bed and Breakfast.." She looked to Regina who was staring at her like she had two heads. "What?" Emma frowned confused.

"You have a son? You're only twenty-three."

"How'd you know my age? And have you got something against kids, or against the fact that I had him at eighteen?"

"It's just a shock, I called your boss asking for someone who'll have no trouble in helping me.. Said your name, age and gave me your number.."

"Right, well, your place?" Emma asked, revving the car a little pissed that her boss was practically just handing her away when he knew she had a child, sending her to a small backwards ass town of all places.

Regina pointed ahead, and Emma didn't care for the fact her passenger was the mayor. Emma was a little on edge, someone knowing so much about her now. Henry could be put in danger now Regina knew about him.

Pulling up across the street from the mayor's drive-way a few minutes later, Regina froze staring at the car that was parked in front of Emma's.

"Someone you know?" Emma asked, gesturing to the car.

Regina nodded, opening the folder she still had a death-like grip on, flicking through the pictures briefly before handing one to Emma. "His colleague."

"I suppose this isn't a business call?" Emma asked, handing the photo back.

"Certainly not; there's nothing to discuss," Regina said, getting out of the car and all but slamming the door as she walked up the footpath, unlocking the door. Emma got out of the car, leaning on the door after shutting it, waiting quietly.

Surely enough, less then a minute later, a woman, mid-thirty's was running out of the house, pulling a shirt on.

Emma smirked, walking across the street, up the path.

"Regi..-Regina Wait!" A mans voice called.

"No, you don't get to explain, Daniel!" Regina raged, pushing her husband - Ex - out of the house.

He turned on her, raising a fist, Emma was two mind-steps ahead of him, grabbing his wrist and pinning it behind his back. "I don't think so." Emma growled, pushing him up against the door-frame, his arm jarring painfully.

"Stupid bitch, let go of me," Daniel seethed.

Emma looked to Regina who looked like she was ready to have a break down. Emma pulled Daniel away pushing him down the path. "Don't you _DARE_ raise a hand to her again, or I swear to god I'll end you," Emma yelled, watching the man hold his arm and all but run away.

Emma turned to Regina, checking her over. "Are you okay?" Emma asked, putting a hand under Regina's chin, lifting it slightly. "Has he hit you before?"

Regina pushed Emma's hand away and stepped back into her home. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" The mayor asked, stepping aside, inviting Emma inside.

"I don't drink, but, water?" Emma asked, suddenly nervous.

* * *

_**A|N; Meg, thank you SO much for BETAing, I love you my darling! **_

_**To everyone else, please don't be afraid to leave me a review, I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**I'll try to update as soon as I can, but life's hectic at the moment.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Twelve Weeks Prior~**_

"Hard day at the office?"

Daniel looked over at her before going into the bathroom. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I'm not exactly tired," Regina clipped.

"And to answer your question, yes, it was a hard day at the office," he said, walking over to the bed, stripping off down to his boxers, leaving the clothes laying on the floor before pushing Regina to lay down and straddling her.

"Daniel, I'm not in the mood."

"I don't care. I'll have sex with you whenever I want. You're my wife now."

"I'm.. on my period."

Daniel's face twisted to one of disgust and he climbed off her.

* * *

_**~Present Day~**_

"He tried to force you to have sex so you said you had your period? Smart. I wish I'd of said that when.." Emma looked away, sipping on her water as she sat down on one of Regina's pristine condition white leather couches.

Regina didn't know why she started telling Emma what she did, but she felt safe with the blonde, as if they'd known each other for a while.

Sitting across from Emma, Regina just now caught onto what Emma had said. "Miss Swan.." she started, but Emma shook her head and stood.

"No, don't.. I don't need pity, or sadness, Henry's a five year old who just thinks I wanted him to myself and found a sperm donor." Emma shrugged. "If he really thinks he wants to find his.. the donor when he's older, I'll make up some lie then to stop him. But we - you and I - don't need to talk about that. I know I'm being rude, but, we don't.. So do you mind if we drop it?"

"Consider it.. dropped." Regina nodded and watched Emma visibly relax, shoulders dropping, lips parting in a silent breath.

"Thank you," the blonde let out in a breath, looking to Regina. "I should go; it's almost five and Henry's bed time is seven. Besides, I still have to check in, and get dinner for-"

"Would you like to stay? For dinner I mean, and I have spare rooms." Regina said, cutting Emma off.

"Lady, I-"

"Please, I feel safer with you here." Regina said softly.

Emma looked over at her and sat her water on the coffee table that was separating them and stepped over the table, kneeling in front of Regina, finding it so much easier then walking around.

She grabbed Regina's hands in her own and caught the whiskey-gaze upon her own oceanic-blues. "If it makes you feel safer, I'll stay." Emma smiled crookedly, trying to comfort the woman.

"Thank you," Regina whispered, her eyes dropping to their hands, Emma's thumb's caressing Regina's knuckles.

Emma's phone chimed and she slid up onto the couch beside Regina, pulling her phone from her pocket she saw a picture on her screen of Henry shoving handfuls of noodles into his mouth.

Emma laughed softly and showed Regina the picture. "Spaghetti night in my house is pretty much always like this."

"He's handsome." Regina smiled, relaxing slightly against the blonde.

"Yeah, he loves when he gets called handsome, puffs up his chest a little," the blonde chuckled, her arm going over the back of the couch, hand resting on Regina's shoulder.

Emma's phone started sounding loudly, and she slid the screen, making the sound stop. "Sorry. It's the alarm to call Henry," Emma said, extracting her arm from around Regina's shoulder.

"Call him. I'll start on dinner."

"Do you want me to take it outside?" Emma asked, pulling up the number, holding back on calling Layla's phone for a minute.

"You can do what you want, upstairs, second door on the right is the guest room. You can use that if you wish, there's an en-suite."

"Thank you." Emma smiled, resting a hand on Regina's shoulder lightly.

"There's only one thing I ask."

"What's that?"

"That you leave your boots by the front door, downstairs is easy to clean, but upstairs is all carpeted."

Emma looked down noticing slight scuff marks from her books at the entrance of the family room. "I'll clean that." Emma smiled innocently and Regina smirked.

Emma bent down, untying the laces of her bulky boots before setting them neatly by the front door and turning to Regina, grinning like a Cheshire-cat before winking at the brunette and taking the stairs two at a time, making herself at home by flopping on the large bed in the guest room.

She looked at her phone and dialed the number to her friend's phone, putting the phone on speaker before setting the device on her chest.

"Muuuummaaaaa," came Henry's voice with excitement.

"Hi baby-boy, you ready for a story?"

"Absolutely-positootly." Henry giggled.

Emma chuckled, putting an arm under her head. "Alright Kid. What story is it tonight?" Emma asked, waiting for Henry to tell her what he wanted to hear.

"Pirate and princesses!" The boy cheered.

"Lay down Henry," Came Layla's insistent voice from the background.

"Yeah kid, lay down and get ready for an awesome story," Emma laughed lightly.

A little bit of rustling was heard and a thump of what Emma assumed Layla setting the phone on the bedside table.

"All ready?" Emma asked after a minute.

"Ready!" came the reply from Henry and Layla.

"Alright, lets see, Pirates and Princesses, aye? That's a big story." Emma sighed playfully. She shifted slightly, putting her head at the foot of the bed, flipping onto her stomach as she rested the phone in front of her, settling in to tell Henry the story.

"Once upon a time, there was a nasty Pirate called.. Ella." Emma smirked. "She was cruel, worse then Blackbeard," Emma exaggerated.

"There's girly pirates mumma?"

"Of course Henry, what about Elizabeth?" Emma waiting for his thoughts to click over.

"Oh Yeah! Sorry mumma. 'Tinue."

"One day, Ella's ship pulled into the docks at a quiet town. Brooke was a pretty much deserted town, no one left, no one came and visited. Ella walked into the town and found a place that sold rum, which she needed much of for her ship, and also a woman, a princess. Not just any princess. The princess. Her name was Reina."

"Was she a pretty princess?" Layla asked and Emma laughed lightly at her friends question.

"The prettiest. She was the most beautiful woman in the town." Emma smiled, her mind travelling to thoughts of Regina. "Ella stopped in the doorway of the diner and her eyes landed on the beauty. 'I must meet this woman,' Ella thought to herself. Of course in that moment Ella had no idea that Reina was a princess, but she was about to find out." Emma took a breath, cracking her neck. She looked up, smiling and sending a friendly wink towards the brunette that was standing in the doorway. She craned her neck and gestured for Regina to sit on the bed.

"Em, you still there?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, sorry, just distracted." Emma chuckled. "Ella took the three strides it took to get to the princess and sat beside the woman who had her nose buried in a book. 'I'm Ella,' Ella said firmly, trying to gain the attention of Reina, but all she got was a grunt as a reply and a soft, 'Reina.' That was enough for Ella. 'Two glasses of your finest ale for myself and Reina,' Ella said, sliding some gold across the counter to the waitress."

"He's down, Em, want to continue this tomorrow?" Layla asked softly. Shuffling could be heard before the sound of a door closing.

"Yeah, tomorrow. I'll be home in a few days. Is that okay?"

"I'll call you tomorrow. Is everything okay there?"

"Protection of my client, that's all. I'll discuss it with you when I get back. Don't forget-"

"Henry's medication, I know, and his afternoon nap."

"You're the best. Thank you." The call ended and Emma flipped onto her back, looking at Regina. "Sorry about that. Is dinner ready?" the blonde asked softly.

"It is, Miss Swan. I didn't want to interrupt. I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. Are you sure that it's okay that I stay here?"

"It's no problem at all. Where are your clothes?"

"In my car. I'll bring them in after we've eaten." Emma smiled, watching as Regina gracefully stood, where as Emma rolled to stand, following the brunette downstairs to the dining room. "This looks amazing," Emma said as her stomach growled.

"Can I get you a drink Miss. Swan?"

"No, thank you."

They sat down across from each other, silently tucking into their meal.

"Holy crap. This is so good. What's in this?" Emma asked.

"It's just lasagna, no secret," Regina replied before taking a sip of her wine, licking her lips after to catch a stray drop that made Emma's mouth water.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Twelve Weeks Prior~**_

Regina was up and out of the house before Daniel even woke, after a scolding hot shower, and a coffee, she felt like no time had passed and she was at work, searching on her laptop for the best private investigator out there, every search she tried, came up with a bounty hunter service in Boston.

After making a call to the place, she was thankful that one would be able to help her with her need in a few weeks at the earliest, and the best there was.

Putting the phone back in it's cradle, Regina rested her elbows on her desk, cradling her head in her hands, a dull ache throbbing in her temples.

The door opened and her head snapped up at the sight of her husband.

"I know you lied to me last night, Regina."

"Daniel..."

He stormed over to her desk and covered her mouth, hoisting her up on it. "We had sex before you left for work, and you just finished them last week. I don't like being lied too." He growled. "Now, Keep quiet!"

He pushed her thighs apart and pulled her firmly against his pelvis, he unzipped his pants and thrust into her quickly and painfully.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying out.

* * *

_**~Present Day~**_

"Regina!" Regina jolted awake, shaken from her slumber. Blonde hair the only thing in her sight she sat up quickly and slid back. "Regina, are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep."

"Yes Dear, I'm fine, I'm sorry for waking you." She waved a hand dismissively. "You may go back to bed Miss. Swan." Her throat tightened, she didn't really want the blonde to go. She wanted to cry, and as much as she hated people seeing that, she wanted to do it in the blonde's grasp. "I-I didn't mean to wake you, I apologize." That's when Emma saw it, the tear gliding it's way down Regina's cheek. She swiped it away with a feather light touch, before caressing Regina's cheek.

"I wasn't sleeping, I don't sleep well when I haven't got Henry curled into my side," Emma confessed.

"Will you tell me more about him?" Regina asked softly, resting her back against the back-board of the bed, patting the spot beside her and shifting the covers back for Emma to sit.

Emma slipped her legs under the blankets and pulled them up to her waist, sitting a pillow up against the back-board. She leaned back against it with a small smile.

"Well, he's five, and he's starting school this year, and I'm going to miss him when I'm not working. I mean, I miss him all the time, but on my days off, I'd take him to the park, out to lunch at Subway. He loves the thought of putting whatever he wants on a sandwich."

"He sounds adorable."

Emma pulled her phone out of the pocket of her hoodie. Unlocking it, she went to her photos, tapping on the album with Henry's name on it. She handed the phone to Regina, allowing the brunette to look at her son.

"What's this photo from?" She smiled, showing the screen to Emma.

"Last year, I took him to the aquarium cause I got him fish for his birthday and he'd been obsessed with them ever since." She smiled. "When he saw the man in the Nemo outfit, he demanded I take his picture." She chuckled.

"He's a handsome young man," Regina said, handing the phone back carefully.

A loud bang from downstairs make Regina jump and Emma leap off the bed, she handed the phone to Regina. "Stay here. If I call out to you, call the cops."

"Regina, where the fuck are you?" Daniel growled.

"Call the cops now and lock yourself in your bathroom," Emma said, pointing to the brunettes adjoining bathroom before looking around the room briefly, pulling a casing off the pillow, twisting it up. She went out of Regina's bedroom and across the hall, hiding in the spare room with the door barely open.

Regina wasted no time in obeying the blondes orders and she locked herself in her bathroom, calling the town sheriff.

"Regina!" Daniel stormed into Regina's bedroom and looked around. He was about to go to the bathroom when Emma wrapped the pillow case around his neck, pulling him away from the door. Daniel struggled to pull the hard material from around his neck, but Emma only kicked the back of his knees, dropping him to the floor. She pulled his arms behind his back with one hand and pinned his torso to the ground by putting a knee between his shoulder blades.

"I thought you'd be smart enough to not come back, but then again, you weren't smart enough to not cheat on your Mrs." She tsked, and he tried to throw her off, but she pulled harder on the pillow case, making him gasp. "Regina, can you bring me a cord of some sort?"

The bathroom door opened hesitantly and Regina looked at Emma who just pinned Daniels hands under her other knee which was against his lower back.

Regina grabbed a hair curler and passed it to Emma who released the pillow-case and grabbed the appliance and tied Daniels wrists together. "Wheres that damn cop?" She asked frustrated. "You're the Mayor for fucks sake; there should be a quicker response time then this."

"Mayor Mills?"

"Up here, Sher-" Emma ripped Daniel up to his feet harshly and pushed him towards the door, her hand on the back of his neck, just on a pressure point.

"He's here," Emma growled, almost thinking of pushing Daniel down the stairs but she yanked harder on the cord of the curler and he groaned, trying to outsmart Emma he tried to rush down the stairs which only resulted in falling face first as Emma put her foot infront of his feet. "There he is." The blonde smiled innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Twelve Weeks Prior~**_

_When Daniel left, Regina ran into the bathroom in her office and wiped the ruined make-up from her cheeks. She took a deep breath and looked at her reflection before looking down at her clothes. She fixed her shirt then took her skirt off, wiping her inner thighs clean of the blood that had ran down her legs slowly. _

_She felt sick. More then that, she felt the bile rising up her throat. Dropping to her knees in front of the toilet, she brought up the contents of her stomach against her will. After dry heaving once she'd thrown up, making sure there was nothing left, she stood slowly, flushing the toilet._

_Turning the taps on, she washed her face free of her make-up before opening the cabinet, reapplying it carefully despite the tears threatening to fall._

**_~Present Day~  
_**

"Thank you Sheriff," Regina said quietly as she shut the front door, leaning her forehead against the cool timber gently before she turned to look at Emma. "And, Thank you," she said softly, resting a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I was kinda hoping he would come back so I could beat the shit out of him, but I'm sorry that he did, Regina. Are you okay?" Emma carefully took in Regina's features, watching the brunette hold a steel expression. Emma knew she'd been strong too long. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Regina carefully.

"I'm okay, now. Thanks to you." Regina mumbled against Emma's neck, a tear slipping down her cheeks.

"I'll protect you," the blonde promised softly, kissing the top of Regina's head before stepping back, gently wiping away the fallen tears. "It'll be okay." She smiled softly.

"Why don't you head back to bed. I'm not going sleep after this night."

"I need to go make a phone call. If you want to talk, I can meet you in the kitchen after this? Do you wanna throw some coffee on?"

"You should get some sleep, Miss. Swan."

"I'm fine. Like I said, I don't sleep so well without Henry beside me." She gently took her phone from Regina's grip and headed up the stairs. "I'll be back."

* * *

Emma sat on the edge of the bed and called Layla.

"_If it's not an emergency, you shouldn't be calling me._" Layla's sleepy voice drifted through the speaker.

"It's an emergency. In the morning, I want you to call a moving truck, pack a bag of my stuff and a bag of Henry's. We're moving here."

"_Emma, are you drunk? It's four in the morning and you're already thinking of moving to the tiny-ass town?_"

"I like it here. Do as you're told. I'll pay you triple. I just.. I need to stay here."

"_I'll call you in the morning after I've called them, and then Henry and I will drive there, okay?_"

"Thank you, Layla. I gotta go." Emma ended the call quickly and slipped her phone into her pocket, heading back down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen, Regina had two steaming mugs of coffee on the kitchen island and two plates with a slice of chocolate cake beside each mug.

"I know this may seem unusual, but do you know if there's any houses for sale, or rent here?" Emma asked as she dropped onto a stool at the island. Picking up the fork, she slowly lifted a piece of cake to her mouth, looking at Regina expectantly.

"Actually, yes. It's a three bedroom cabin just at the edge of the forest, up the road." She pointed to the window, towards the direction of the house. "It's for sale, but there's also small apartments in an old building near the diner."

"Would you be willing to show me them tomorrow?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Well, I suppose I can. Why?" Regina Rose an eyebrow, curiosity marring her features.

"I like this town. Everyone's - almost everyone's nice. I wouldn't mind raising Henry in a quiet town like this. The city is too much for us. I grew up there. It's not a place I want to raise Henry in."

"I'll show you them tomorrow then." Regina smiled, wrapping her hands around her coffee mug, warming them up. "I might go up to bed. Is the room you're staying in warm enough?"

"It's perfect. Thank you." Emma stood. Finishing off her coffee, she rinsed her plate, fork, and mug before setting them in the dishwasher.

* * *

The next morning, Emma's phone ringing woke Regina, so the brunette walked into the blonde's room.

Emma reached for the phone on the bedside table, and her eyes caught Regina at the end of the bed. "Sorry Miss. Swan. Your phone woke me. I was coming to wake you."

"Sorry Regina," she mumbled tiredly and looked at her phone's screen, Layla's name lighting it up. Emma answered the phone and sat up slowly. "City Morgue service desk, Melanie speaking." Emma looked Regina up and down with hungry eyes and she chewed her lower lip nervously before patting the spot beside her on the bed.

"_Em, the house is packed. I'll see you in about four hours._"

"Can't wait. Is Henry okay?" Emma asked softly, sleep infecting her voice. She looked at Regina with a smile.

"_He's tired, but he can sleep in the car. I'll stop at a gas station on the way and get him some juice or water for him to get some sugar in him._"

"Alright, I'll see you later. Call me when you get to town and when you stop?"

"_See you soon, Em._"

Emma ended the call and put her phone in her lap.

"Henry's coming here?" Regina asked carefully.

"To town, yes." Emma nodded. "I-Is that okay that we move today?"

"That's entirely up to you, dear, but if you need somewhere to stay until you get a place you like, you're welcome to stay here." Regina smiled.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Regina. It means alot."

"You've helped me so much; it's only fair I help you."

* * *

**A|N; Thank you Meg, for being an amazing Beta, as always! And for posting chapter 2&3 for me, lava you!(:**

**Guys, chapter 5 is written, but, if you's review, and when I get 6 written, I'll post. But I'm starting my studies soon, so posting may take a while :( **


	5. Chapter 5

_**~Twelve Weeks Prior~**_

_Regina walked out of her office, and over to her secretary's desk. "Makayla, hold all my calls for the rest of the day, and reschedule my appointments to tomorrow, please." _

_"No problem, Madam Mayor. Anything else you need?" the teen asked with a smile._

_"No, dear. Once you've done that, take the rest of the day off. I'm going to be in my office till late tonight. I'm just going to go home for a minute to get some lunch and I'll be back. You'll be gone by then, will you not?"_

_"Uh, no. I don't mind staying here till it's time to go home." Makayla shrugged._

_"Alright, dear. I'll bring some lunch with me for you. Anything you would like?"_

_"Uh, no Mayor Mills." Makayla shook her head and looked down as her phone vibrated on the corner of the desk before she looked back up at her boss._

_"I'll drop by Granny's on the way back. Are you sure?"_

_"Well, a milkshake would be nice?" the teen asked shyly. "Ruby know's my order. Just tell her to put yours and mine on my tab and I'll have lunch with you. I need to talk to you about something, if that's alright?"_

_"Yes Dear, how about you run down to the diner and meet me in my office when you get back whilst I go home and sort something out?"_

_"Cool. Thanks Mayor Mills." The girl smiled, grabbing her wallet and phone, slipping them both into her pocket. "What would you like?"_

_"Just ask Ruby for my usual, please." Regina pulled some money out of her own wallet and held it out._

_"No, no. I'll buy. You offered to let me off for the rest of the day. Let me pay." _

_**~Present Day~**_

"I love it, how much is it?" Emma asked.

"The offer stands at ten thousand, but it's negotiable," the real estate agent told the blonde.

"No kidding? I'll take it at asking price." Emma beamed and turned to Regina. "Thank you for showing me this place."

"It's no trouble at all, dear. I don't mean to be rude, but your job was in Boston. You're not planning to drive to and from Boston every day are you?" Regina frowned worriedly.

"Fuck no. I sent an Email to my boss saying I quit when you were making breakfast," Emma chuckled. "I'm sure there's gotta be a good place around here to work. I only do it to pass time." Emma shrugged.

"Actually.."

* * *

"I got the job?" Emma's eyes widened, a smile morning.

"You got the job, dear." Regina smiled, looking at Graham. "Look after her, Sheriff."

"Will do, Madam Mayor." Graham said in his thick accent.

"_All aboard, the night train... 1..1..1 2 3 4!_"

"Shit, sorry!" Emma stepped away from her new boss and Regina, answering her phone. "Hey Layla, what's going on?"

"_I think I'm in town. Does this town have a diner called Gra-_"

"Granny's, yeah. I'll meet you there. Go in and order me a chicken salad, and whatever you and Henry want and tell them the Mayor's coming too-"

"_Layya, where we are?_" Henry's sleepy voice was like music to Emma's ears. She walked over to Regina who was staring at her and grabbed the Mayor's wrist, tugging lightly as she started to walk out of the station. Regina fell into step beside her and Emma's hand slipped into hers. Emma blushed bright red and she looked down at their hands before looking up at Regina who was looking at their hands.

"Sorry," Emma whispered, starting to pull her hand away, but Regina squeezed it softly and looked at Emma, smiling.

"_We are in an awesome town, grub. Get your boots on, and I'll get you out. You hungry?_"

"_Yes!_" Henry squeaked excitedly.

"Layla, I'll be there in a few." Emma ended the call and put her phone on her belt clip before looking at their hands. "Is this alright?"

"I stopped you from pulling away, didn't I?" Regina teased.

"I-Uh.." Emma was tongue tied, she had no idea what to say.

"Emma," Regina laughed softly and took her hand from the blondes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're nervous. The strong minded Bounty Hunter is nervous of a little hand-holding."

"No, It's just.. I never do that, unless it's with Henry. I never even did it with Neal." Emma shrugged.

"Neal?" Regina asked confused.

"Henry's sperm donor." Emma looked at her feet as she walked and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry. You knew your rapist and he's not locked up?"

"Neither was yours till last night." Emma reasoned.

Regina looked at the blonde, stunned, and Emma stopped walking. "I-fuck, I'm sorry, Regina, I just.. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright, dear. You're not wrong." Regina walked into the diner and Emma ran up the few steps after her. "Miss. Lucas, I'll take my usual with Miss Sw-"

"Mumma!" A little boy squealed excitedly and ran fast, his small arms wrapping tightly around Emma's legs.

"Hey baby boy," Emma said, leaning down to pick Henry up. "Henry, this is Regina. Can you say 'Hi'?"

Henry looked at Regina, their eyes locking and Henry smiled. "You is pretty." He blushed brightly and buried his face in Emma's neck.

"And you're handsome." Regina smiled, looking at Henry. "You must be Layla." Regina said, turning to look at the young ebony haired woman standing not far from Emma and Henry.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," Layla said, holding her hand out towards Regina.

"You too, dear." Regina smiled and slid into a booth.

Emma sat beside Regina, Henry resting on her lap clinging to his mother like a koala. Layla slid into the seat across from them and looked at Emma.

Henry started counting the squares on the case of Emma's phone as the blonde set it on the table, face-down.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez.."

"He speaks Spanish?" Regina looked at Emma, shocked.

"Sure. Watch this," She tapped Henry's side to gain his attention. "Henry, ¿crees que Regina es hermosa?"

The boy nodded and grinned looking at Regina. "Sí."

Regina blushed and looked up at Ruby as the waitress set the plates down on the table. "Anything else, you lot?"

"Nah. Regina?" Emma asked, answering for everyone but Regina.

"No thank you, Miss. Lucas." Henry climbed off Emma's lap and went around to sit beside Layla. Kneeling on the seat to reach the table, he reached forward, eating a chicken nugget. "Señorita Swan, estoy sorprendida."

"You're impressed?" Emma asked. "Don't be, I like to watch Dora too." Emma smirked, sipping on her water.

"Dora!" Henry clapped and bounced in his seat. "Dora mumma?"

"Soon, kid, soon." Emma smiled.

"You learned how to speak Spanish from a TV show, for kids?"

Emma nodded. "Well, not all of it, I started studying it a while ago, before Henry came along, and I taught him, and he started watching Dora."

* * *

_**A/N; I'm sure you know the numbers, but Emma asked Henry if he thought Regina was beautiful, and Regina said she was impressed with Emma for knowing Spanish. Thank you to Meg, for BETAing, and to Mara, who helped translate. :) You two are AMAZING! I love you both!**_

_**Please Review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Twelve Weeks Prior~**_

_When Makayla got back from the diner, she softly knocked on Regina's office door. "Enter, Dear." Regina called from the other side after a brief pause._

_Makayla pushed the door open and set her bag on the floor just inside the doorway before walking over to the guest chair at Regina's desk. _

_"No dear, we can sit on the lounge, it's much more comfortable." Regina smiled softly._

_"Hey, you changed. Is that all you went home for, I thought you always had clothes here just in case." Makayla smiled._

_"I had to grab a few documents from home, so I decided to change there also," _Lie_. She packed a bag of clothes And came back to work. " what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_"Maybe we could eat first?" The teen almost stuttered._

_"If you're sure." Regina smiled softly, taking a sip of her coffee._

_"it's about your husband." Makayla slid back a bit, Regina's froze, staring across the room. _

_"What about him?" Regina asked after a few moments._

_"I didn't know it was him till I saw him, but.. My friend, she.."_

_"Makayla!" Regina raised her voice slightly, making the teen jump._

_"He slept with Ashley's mother!" Makayla clamped a hand over her mouth if she could catch the words before they reached Regina's ears._

_Regina stared at her food in silence, not sure what to do._

**_~Present Day~_**

"And this-" Emma gestured around the room. "-Will be your room."

"Mine?" Henry squeaked excitedly.

"Yeah buddy, Thank Regina, alright? She helped me get the place." Emma said truthfully.

Henry collided into Regina's legs, his face planted between her knee's, arms wrapped tightly around the mayor's legs. "Un millón de gracias, Regina!" Henry looked up at her.

"De nada, Henry." Regina grinned, looking down at the boy.

Henry looked to Emma in confusion. "She said you're welcome, kid."

The five year-old walked over to his mother and she scooped him up, kissing his cheek.

"I better get going, let you settle in." Regina said slowly, looking at Emma and Henry.

"Thank you for your help Regina, you should come over next week I'll cook." Emma smiled.

"I don't want to impose."

"please come." Emma pouted, her eyes getting a little bigger. The perfect sad puppy look.

Regina caved instantly. "I'll call you later to discuss the details then."

The door opened and Layla walked in, carrying a few boxes stacked just to under her chin. "Where you want it Em?"

"Is that your stuff or the kids?"

"Henry's." Layla said, looking at Regina, eyeing the woman with a smirk.

"Henry, why don't you show Layla your room." Emma said, putting Henry down, watching the boy run back into his room.

Emma walked Regina to the front door and held it open as a mover carried stuff in. She stepped out into the sunlight, Regina two steps behind, they walked to Regina car, Emma only stopping to open the door for the brunette. "Layla's moving with you?"

"She's a live in sitter for Henry. I've known her my whole time in the system. When I left, we lost contact, when I moved to Boston, I tracked her down. Found her again. And she's been with me since before I fell pregnant."

"You've raised a very fine young man Miss. Swan."

"We're back to '_Miss. Swan_.' now?" Emma smirked.

"Apologies. Deputy Swan." Regina smiled. "School starts next week, if you need a hand, I can get him into kindergarten with no questions asked."

"Uh, he's starting second grade, he skipped kindergarten when they found him reading in the library at lunch break last year."

"They moved him a grade cause he was reading?"

"It was 'Great Expectations' and he was reading aloud, that's how they found him. No trouble with the words or anything." Emma chuckled.

"Mummy!" Henry called running down the path, stopping just at the end of it.

"Yeah kid?" Emma looked over at him.

"Can Regina stay tonight for bicken night? Please!"

"Whats Biken?" Regina asked softly.

"Chicken wrapped in bacon with a garlic filling." Emma shyly smiled. "You'll have to ask Regina, Henry."

"Regina, will you please stay for dinner?"

Regina looked to Emma who only shrugged, leaving the decision to the brunette.

"I'd love to Henry." The boy clapped and ran back inside.

* * *

Emma put the chicken wrapped in bacon, stuffed with cheese and garlic into the oven and turned to look at Regina. "Would you like a wine?" Emma asked carefully.

"You have alcohol in the house but you don't drink?"

"Layla enjoys a glass every now and then when it's just us two awake." Emma shrugged, going over to a box and pulling tape off it before pulling out a two wine glasses.

"Em, have you seen my phone?" Layla asked coming into the kitchen.

"Uh, no, you want me to ring it?"

"No no, continue with dinner." Layla shrugged grabbing Emma's phone off the bench, calling her own.

It rung near by and Regina stood up, opening a cupboard, seeing the device ring on the shelf she turned and looked at Layla.

"Thanks gorgeous." Layla winked, tossing Emma her phone before grabbing her own from Regina.

Regina nodded slowly and looked towards Emma. "Layla, why don't you pour yourself and Regina a glass I'll finish up dinner, plate it up. Is Henry ready?"

"Hen, food!" Layla called as she opened a bottle of wine.

The sound of a toy dropping and footsteps running towards the kitchen made Regina look up, a smile gracing her features at the toddlers entrance. "Hello Henry."

"Regina." The tiny brunette grinned, climbing upon the seat beside the mayor.

"Wilt thou be impressed at thy sons great mind?" Emma teased.

"Thou art impressed, doth thy teach thy son self?" Regina smirked.

"Mummy, why are you talking funny?" Henry asked, grabbing his juice pouch as Layla handed it to him.

"Yeah Em, why are you speaking like Shakespeare?"

"Regina and I couldn't sleep last night, so we holed up in her room and watched it on my laptop." Emma plated up vegetables onto plastic plates, finding the night too late to be bothered to wash dishes at such hour.

"Henry, after dinner, I'd like you to do your teeth and get into bed please. It's past your bedtime."

"Yes mama." The boy nodded, sipping his juice.

"Eyes, look your last.." Emma quoted, looking to Regina then looking down to the plates again before taking the food from the oven, putting it on the plates.

"Arms, take your last embrace.." Regina quoted back to the blonde, taking a sip of her wine.

"And lips, O you, the doors to breath, seal with a righteous kiss.."

"A dateless bargain to engrossing death." Regina smiled over her glass.

Layla watched them before cutting up Henry's meat, handing the child a fork she turned to Emma. "Romeo, what's here? Poison? Drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?" She quoted Juliet's line.

Emma and Regina both looked to Layla with a smile.

"I'll kiss thy lips-" Regina started.

"-Haply some poison yet doth hang on them" Emma said in unison with Regina, their eyes connected and Emma blushed, looking down to her meal.

"Thy lips are warm." Regina said

"Thus, with a kiss, I die." Layla finished.

"I'm surprised Layla, you said you hated the movie," Emma chuckled, shovelling mash potato into her mouth.

"I've read it many times, the movies do no justice though."

"I agree, the books are far better." Regina said, looking to Emma. "You cook well Deputy."

"It's no lasagne, but it'll do."

"Shall I teach you one day?"

"I'd love that." Emma nodded, sipping her water.

Emma's phone started reigning and she looked at the three others at the table. "Are one of you butt dialling me?"

Layla pulled her phone from her pocket, shaking her head, Regina reached into her bag, finding her phone she looked to Emma. "No dear."

Emma grabbed her phone and frowned. "Emma Swan."

"_Deputy, I need back-up, I'm at the rabbit hole, there's a fight, gunfire.. At the station there's a gun and cuffs in the top draw of my desk I was going to give it to you tomorrow._"

"I'll be right there." Emma ended the call and looked around apologetically. "So much for me starting tomorrow. Regina, please feel free to stay, Layla-"

"Henry's insulin, I know. Go save people Emma."

Emma rushed around the table, kissing the top of Henry's head. "Listen to Aunty."

* * *

_**A|N; I was too lazy to annoy my beta and ask her to help me with this, so all mistakes are mine. Apologies. Please let me know what you think, I'll start writing chapter 7 as soon as I get the chance. And I should of mentioned it sooner, but yes, it will be a slow burn swen fic.**_

_Sar, I'm sorry if I take so long to update, stupid life gets in the way, but if you just shoot me a message I'll try to update quicker. No promises. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**A|N; Apologies for typos, it's 5am, and I wrote it just now in 40 minutes cause I suck at the sleep thing, please review.**_

* * *

When Emma got to The Rabbit Hole, gun drawn and the safety off ready to be fired, she was met with cheers and applauded. "There she is!" Graham yelled happily.

"What the hell Graham, you can't pull a stunt like that." Emma growled, pulling Graham off to the side.

"I just wanted to see your response time. Billy, what's her time?" Graham said looking to a man who checked his phone.

"Four minutes fifteen seconds sheriff." The gruff voice replied.

"You-" Emma took a breath and holstered her gun, rubbing a hand over her face. "I thought this was serious!" Emma yelled and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "You're drunk Graham, go home."

"Wha-Emma, stay for a drink!"

"I think you've had enough to drink, I'm going home to my kid." Emma shook her head, texting Layla asking if Regina was still there. When she got a confirmation, she smiled at her phone, walking out to her car.

"Deputy!" Graham called out running after Emma, but the blonde ignore him and opened her door.

A hand pushed the door closed before Emma could grip it. "Dude, seriously, I'll break every bone in your body unless you let me go home to get my son to bed." She sighed, slipping her phone into her back pocket, turning to face the scruffy faced man.

"How about you get me home to bed." Graham grinned, leaning closer to Emma.

Emma leaned against her car, pushing him back a few steps. "Go home Graham. Sleep off the alcohol, drink eight pints of water before bed to kill a nasty hangover. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"How about you come home with me?"

"Cause I've got a son to look after that I've got to put to bed. And a house to set up." Lie. Henry would already be asleep by now, but he didn't need to know that.

"Let me come home with you then." He reached forward touching her hip where her shirt had slightly risen. The touch bought sickening chills to her skin, a tingle ran over her spine as if her past was coming back to haunt her.

"You know what, I'm sure the mayor would like that, she's at my place now, waiting for me, why don't you come right over and show her you've been drinking on the job. That's a great idea." Emma smiled, opening the back door, pushing Graham into the back seat, the child lock on the back doors making it impossible for him to get out, she slammed the door shut and got into the drivers seat, lifting her butt off the seat to pull her phone out of her pocket, she rested it between her legs without looking at it and started the car.

"You know what, why don't you just take me to the station?" Graham said, a small amount of fear in his voice.

"No, no way, you already said you were coming over, it'd be nice." Emma said sarcastically.

"So why's Regina at your place?" Graham asked a minute into the drive, his voice sleep infected.

"Are you saying that Regina's not allowed to go visit people she knows?"

"She never does, she goes to the diner, goes to work, that's about it, no one barely see's her out unless they're lucky enough to catch her shopping."

"Maybe no one is worthy of her attention." Emma said sharply, pushing the window button near the centre console to put her window down, the fresh air making her calmer.

"_They don't know her, hell even I don't know her, but I'd like too._" Emma thought.

* * *

When Emma pulled into the driveway of her house, putting the window up, she shut the car off and got out, looking at her phone she realised she must of butt dialled Regina. The question is, how much had she heard?

She opened the back door, Graham was asleep against the window, but he tumbled out onto the gravel. "Really? I thought you were old enough to put your seatbelt on by yourself? Even my son can."

"Is there a problem Deputy?" Regina's smoky voice asked, the sound of her heels on the drive made Graham sober up instantly.

"Reg-Madam mayor." Graham stood quickly off the path and dusted himself off. "What're you doing here?"

"The deputy invited me for dinner." Regina said simply. "I suggest you walk home sheriff and get some sleep before the deputy is forced to arrest you for being a public nuisance, I expect you in my office at eight, sharp. Go."

Graham didn't need to be told twice. He ran home.

Emma smirked at how whipped that man was, and she shut and locked her car, turning to Regina. "You have that man whipped, you know that right."

"Of course I do." Regina smiled, stepping closer to inspect Emma. "So tonight at The Hole, was a set up?"

"Yeah, they wanted to see how quick I'd respond to the call." Emma shrugged, looking Regina up and down, worry visible on the brunettes face, it made Emma's heart leap into her throat, she reached up, stroking a stray hair off Regina's face and behind her ear.

"How'd you do?"

"I made a fifteen minute drive, four minute drive, and I had to stop for the gun and badge." Emma said proudly.

"Impressive; I'm glad to see you're dedicated to your job, deputy." Regina said, a hint of nervousness in her voice, she crossed her arms loosely around her stomach, shifting a small step closer to Emma who leaned in a little.

"I hear the mayors a hard ass, I gotta keep her happy." Emma teased, her lips a breath away from Regina's.

"I'm sure the mayor would let you off easy because you're new to town." Regina was about to press her lips against Emma's when the blondes phone started ringing, breaking them apart quickly, Emma fumbled hot the device and an apology but Regina simply looked away, face flushed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thanks for being so understanding Tyler, gimmie a week or two to get this house set up and I'll invite you and the family over, okay?"

"_Sounds great, Em. It'll be hard not to have a lunch time joke with you every day_."

"The jokes you get off the paper each day don't count as jokes." Emma groaned playfully.

"_Daddy, can we watch a movie?_" Emma heard through the phone.

"Your children are demanding attention Tyler, I'll call you soon."

After saying their goodbyes, Emma ended the call and walked into the kitchen. "Sorry about that."

"I'm the one that should apologies Miss. Swan."

"Don't- Regina, don't start with formalities, it wasn't just you that leant in. I understand if you want nothing to do with me though."

"Emma," Regina muttered, reaching up to caress the blondes cheek. Emma smiled, relaxing at the touch, her eyes shutting briefly. When they opened again, blue eyes connected with brown and Emma's heart hammered hard within her chest. "I should go, we both have work tomorrow." Regina retracted her hand, a slight hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Stay." Emma wrapped her arms loosely but firmly around Regina's waist, pulling her close. "We don't have to do anything you don't want, but I liked being beside you last night."

* * *

Emma slid up the centre of the bed, her head landing between the pillows, her eyes roaming over the body that crawled above her, she licked her suddenly dry lips and swallowed hard.

Sitting up slowly, she rested a hand on the back of Regina's neck, bringing their lips together gently, lovingly. Emma felt like her heart had burst open at the simple touch of their lips.

"_Emma?_"

"Hmm?" Emma opened her eyes and saw Regina laying across from her.

"You were whimpering in your sleep dear, is everything okay?" Regina asked softly, reaching out to stroke a hand over the blondes cheek.

Emma nodded, tilting her head slightly to kiss Regina's hand. "What's the time?"

"A little after six, I have to go home soon to shower and get ready for work." Regina admitted with disappointment in her voice.

"If you're not sick of me already, would you maybe like to have lunch with Henry and I?" Emma whispered.

"I'd love that." Regina grinned, taking the blondes hand in her own, she linked their fingers between them, looking their their hands, they way they fit like missing puzzle pieces, made Regina happy.

"Uh oh." Emma whispered.

"What?" Regina frowned confused.

"Three-" the sound of footsteps in the hall. "Two-" the sound of the door knobs turning as slowly as possible. "One." The door slammed open, hitting the wall behind it, making Emma wince slightly.

"MUMMA!" Henry raced into the room and climbed up the foot of the bed, crawling between them, he laid in the middle, koala-hugging his mother despite her laying on her side to face Regina, with a gasp, Henry finally realised it wasn't just him and his mother in the bed. "Regina!" He squeaked excitedly, rolling off his mother and into the bed between them, his head resting on their joined hands.

"My Regina." Emma said playfully.

"No!" Henry burrowed himself against the brunette woman and a soft happy sigh was released against her neck.

Regina was frozen, not sure what to do. Emma caught the look on her face and smiled. "You decided to stay, this is what happens every morning, cuddle time and Cheerios."

"Cheerios?" Henry asked slowly, turning to face his mother.

"Yep, go see if Layla's up, ask her to check your levels."

"Okay mummy." Henry smiled sliding back down the middle of the bed, and leaving the room.

"Levels?" Regina asked confused.

"Oh, Henry is a diabetic, he needs his blood checked, and if he's low now and still low after breakfast I'll have to give him insulin, which he doesn't mind, as long as he doesn't become immune to this one also. That wasn't pretty, we spent last Christmas in hospital cause his body kept rejecting insulin."

"What happened?"

"Finally found the right dosage and he's doing okay." Emma said softly. "I almost lost him when he was three though." For someone so closed off, she was opening up quickly to someone she'd only known two days.

"How'd that happen?"

"My boss, sorry, Tyler was over for his children's birthday, we held it at my place cause the yard was bigger, we hired a bouncy house and everything. Henry just said he felt tired, I assumed that he'd just spent too much time running around. So I gathered him into my arms in the shade and got him some water. When he said he still didn't feel well that night I just thought he'd eaten too much, but apart from seeing him eat lunch, I don't remember seeing him eat much else. And I had my eyes on him almost all day." She took a breath and felt comforted by their connected hands as Regina's thumb stroked over Emma's knuckles.

"I took him to the emergency room cause I was freaking out, he'd never acted this way before, they thought he had asthma at first. And I told them it was something else, cause growing up heaps of the kids in the system had asthma so I knew it wasn't it. Finally one doctor came in and checked him blood, gave him a bag of candy to suck on why we were waiting , then she came back an hour later and checked his blood again."

"How long were you at the hospital for?"

"Five or six hours." Emma's voice cracked and she cleared her throat.

Regina leaned in, kissing her passionately. Their first kiss. Emma's free hand went to her waist, pulling Regina closer carefully.

When the kiss broke, Emma looked to Regina carefully. "If I get a kiss like that every morning, can you stay every night?" Emma beamed.

"I have to go home and get ready for work Emma." Regina smiled, releasing the blondes hand to get out of bed. Her clothes from the day prior folded neatly on the chair in the corner. "What do you want done with the clothes I borrowed?"

"Keep them, they look better on you." Emma smiled.

Sweats and a loose tee did look very good on Regina, Emma then thought everything looked good on her. Her face flushing a redish pink as she thought she'd look good on the mayor, she grinned and reluctantly got out of bed.

* * *

_**A|N; please review, I made them kiss! See no be mad at me, they's happy!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast felt slow to Emma, she half listened to Layla as her friend told her what her and Henry would be doing. She already missed Regina. She'd never felt like this with any of her past partners. But there was only two. Neal. And Jed.

Sitting up straight, Emma grabbed her phone and keys, kissing Henry on the forehead telling him to have a good day and listen to Layla Before she left to go to the diner before work, three things on her mind. Regina, what to cook for dinner, and why she dated people that liked power.

* * *

Emma walked into the station, tossing her keys onto the desk. "Well, well, well, what are you doing here?"

Emma looked up from the paperwork and her mood dropped. Graham walked into his office and Emma looked over at him and frowned. "What's he still doing here?"

"I have a name." Daniel called.

"You're nothing but scum, shut up before I shut you up." Emma growled and grabbed her phone. "Why wasn't he here when I applied for the job?"

"He was down at the town hall."

"I want him out of here or you can find another deputy." Emma snapped, grabbing her keys before walking out.

* * *

"Madam Mayor?" Regina's secretary's voice came over the intercom.

"Yes Makayla?" Regina said after pressing the button. Her finger releasing it, barely touching it as she waited for the woman to speak again.

"Deputy Swan is here to see you,"

Regina straightened her paperwork and ran a hand through her hair before pressing the button once more. "Send her in and go to on your lunch break, Dear."

"Okay Mayor."

The door opened a few seconds later and Emma shut it behind her, stepping over to in front of Regina's desk, she flopped down.

"Is everything alright, Dear?"

"Daniel was in a cell when I went in there." Emma frowned.

"He's still in there? I ordered Graham to get him out of this town yesterday whist you were on the phone. So you didn't have to deal with him."

"Yeah well, maybe you need a new sheriff, someone who'll actually obey you."

"Emma, is everything alright, Dear?" Regina asked carefully, stepping around her desk, leaning against the front of it.

"I like that skirt, but I'd rather those sweats on you-" Emma avoided the subject and Regina cut her off.

"Emma Swan!" Once she gained the blondes attention, her features softened. "Talk to me."

"Daniel reminds me of Neal, I thought I'd escaped my past, Regina, I thought.." She slumped forward, resting her head in her hands, her elbows digging into her knees. "I thought I was over everything."

Regina pulled the chair near Emma's closer and say beside the blonde, taking Emma's hand. "I'm sorry for bothering you at work, Regina." Emma said softly, looking at their hands.

"Don't be silly, Emma, if we're going to be together, we're going to have to open up to each other soon enough, dear."

"Come to the diner and get lunch with me?" Emma stood slowly, pulling Regina up with her, their lips scraping together accidentally before Emma smiled at their closeness, kissing the woman before her.

"Emma?" Regina asked quietly once the kiss broke.

"Mhm?" Emma acknowledged her as she tucked some hair behind Regina's ear.

"You will talk to me about what's on your mind, right?"

"If you'll talk about what's in yours." Emma nodded.

* * *

**_A|N; okay I'm sorry, this is a stupid update but my brain is fried at the moment. It's 6am, what do you expect? I'm now returning to bed, yes, returning, cause I woke at 5:50 and had this stuck in my head. Please review. I apologise for it not being longer. I'll try to make up for it next chapter. _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A|N; Guest that reviewed about Henry not being allowed candy cause his sugar was too high, you were wrong, it was low, hence him not running around like a headless fucking chook. If you don't like this story, don't read it. I know this shit cause my nephew was practically dying in my arms cause he was on a low. The nurse have him a lolly-pop and came back within the hour, he was better after that. Simple as that. To everyone else, I hope you enjoy this update.**_

* * *

Emma sat on her bed, legs crossed, staring at her computer screen. It was almost four in the morning, and the nightmare that plagued her a little before midnight had kept her up.

Sighing, she scrolled through her Facebook page when a friend request popped up. Tilting her head, she checked who it was.

Smiling, she accepted and typed a message.

_"I didn't expect anyone else in this town to be up so late, what are you doing?"_

_"Granny's snoring like a chainsaw. What r u up to? Don't u have work in the mornin?"_

Emma cringed, she hated text typing.

_"Just can't sleep. :("_

_"Tell you what, diner opens at 6, coffee OTH 4 u."_

_"On the house? I'd love that. I'll be there at seven. Before work."_

_"See you then, I best get some sleep if I'm going to be up for work :p ttyl"_

_"Night Ruby."_

When Ruby went offline, Emma went through her friends list, she found Regina's profile and smirked, clicking on it.

Private. Everything. Everything but her gender, town, and job. Shrugging, she added her girlfriend and her phone buzzed a minute later, looking down at it, she accepted the call.

"_Why are you awake?_"

"Why are you?" Emma playfully fired back. She could almost feel Regina's stare with the eyebrow raised. "My beds cold." Emma sighed.

"_Mines not._" Regina smirked, her voice sleep infected.

Emma closed her laptop and put it on the bedside table, laying down she put her arm over her eyes. "Care to share some warmth?"

"_No, not really._"

"Rude." Emma scoffed.

"_What are you doing tomorrow evening?_"

"Layla takes Henry out each Saturday for a movie and dinner, so cleaning the house and watching charmed."

"_That sounds.. Boring. Come over after work, I'll cook for us._"

"Can I just come over now?"

"_Whatever for, Dear?"_

"You."

"_I'll see you soon, dear, I just get out of my Warm bed, and unlock, shall I?_"

"No no, I'll pick the lock. Stay in bed."

"_Miss. Swan! You will do no such thing!_"

"Gimmie a sec, open your window." Emma sounded out of breath, as if she were running.

"_My wha-Emma?_"

A clink against her window made Regina get out of bed, another clink, she walked over to her window and saw Emma's golden hair glowing in the moonlight, "open up." Emma said before ending the call and stuffing her phone in her pocket.

Regina opened the window quickly as the blonde started climbing the tree just below it, when she got to a sturdy branch inline with Regina's window, she carefully stood, testing it's strength before delicately taking a step towards the window. "Are you crazy?" Regina hissed.

"For you, yes!" Emma smirked and jumped, her hands gripping the windowsill, she pulled herself up and climbed in, standing before the mayor.

"You could of fallen and hurt yourself, Emma." Regina scolded.

"But I didn't." Emma said, pulling her girlfriend close, arms wrapping around Regina's waist, soft kisses being pressed to the brunettes neck.

* * *

When Emma woke, she felt Regina firmly against her side, a smile crossed her lips and she leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of Regina's head, her arms curling more around her waist.

"Emma, we've both got work." Regina's sleepy voice muttered.

"Let's just stay here all day." Emma said softly, rolling Regina onto her back, Emma grinned, leaning over her, kissing Regina passionately.

"Emma, we can't." Regina said, gripping Emma's hips, pulling her on top.

"You're not giving up much of a fight to stop me." Emma straddled Regina's hips, pushing her night shirt up slowly.

"Maybe I don't want you to stop."

"You don't think it's too soon?" Emma asked in a hushed tone, they had only known each other a few days.

"I think, you should kiss me." Regina said, gripping the centre of Emma's shirt, pulling her into a teeth gnashing kiss.

* * *

Emma's phone rang loudly from her pocket and she looked at Graham apologetically, "it could be my sitter."

"Of course." He nodded with his thick accent lacing his words.

Pulling her phone from her pocket, Emma smiled softly and walked over to her own desk. "Called to say you love me?" Emma teased.

"_Quite the opposite dear, I need you to come to the hospital._"

Emma didn't comprehend what Regina said after 'opposite' "The opposite of love is hate, are you brea-"

"_Emma, no, just come to the hospital, please_."

"Hospital, are you okay?"

The sheriffs phone rang and Graham came out of his office as Emma picked up her keys. "I gotta go to the hospital Graham. I'm sorry."

"There's been a car accident, Emma, your son and his sitter-"

"Regina, is it-"

"_Henry's okay, Emma, he's with me, just get to the hospital, Layla_-"

"I'm coming." Emma ended the call and ran out of the station.

* * *

_**A|N; Review Please. It may help me update sooner. Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days, I've really not been in the best of moods. **_


	11. Chapter 11

Emma ran ran the hospital after Graham said he'd go to the accident and find out what happen from onlookers.

When she got into the sliding doors she put her hands on her knees taking deep breaths as she looked for signs pointing out waiting rooms.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked and Emma nodded, taking another big breath before speaking.

"Layla, car accident, mayor has my kid." She said between breaths and the nurse looked at her clipboard.

'I really should get back into shape,' Emma thought. 'Then again it's been a long time since I've had to run longer then down to the shops of something.'

"Mumma!" Henry said running over to Emma, the blonde snapping from her thoughts, picking her son up, looking him over for any visible signs of pain.

"Are you okay baby?" Emma asked once she got her breath back.

"The car hit Layla. Will Layla wake up soon? We were going to get ice cream."

"She's in ICU, Emma. I spoke to Doctor Whale." Regina said gaining the blondes attention.

"She's okay, right?" Emma asked, following Regina back down the bleach smelling corridor.

Regina stayed silent, looking at Emma sadly.

"Regina.." Henry squirmed and Emma put him down, the boy falling into step between the couple. "Is she okay?"

Regina stopped in front of a glass door, looking into the room, the blinds were drawn, the only thing Emma could see was the machines hooked to her friend. "Henry, stay with Regina for a second."

"Okay mummy." The boy nodded as sat down across the hall from the room, staring at the blinds as if they were going to open.

Emma opened the door and the shutters moved slightly with the draft, she slowly made her way over to the bed, looking at Layla. "Wake up dork, you can't leave me and Henry, who else will I watch crappy romance movies with and eat all the ice cream with? Who'll help Henry with his school work? You know I suck at that stuff.."

"Are you family?" A man asked and Emma spun quickly,

"She's my sister, sort of. Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm doctor whale, and your sister is stable."

Emma's phone started ringing, answering it Graham started to speak. "Emma can you come down to the scene?"

"Gimmie a few minutes, text me where it is." She ended the call and walked back out into the hallway, leaning down to kneel in front of Henry, resting her hand on his as she looked up at Regina. "I'm sure you're really busy, but do you think you could watch him for a while longer? Graham needs me at the accident sight."

"No trouble at all. Has he any allergies?"

"Henry-"

"I'll be okay, mum. I'm not allergic to anything 'Gina."

It pained Emma to see Henry so independent at such a young age, she wished she were around more for him.

* * *

Regina and Henry were in the kitchen of her mansion when the doorbell rang, looking up at Henry, Regina smiled softly, motioning for the boy to continue eating his fruit salad as she walked out of the room.

Opening the door, Regina's breath caught on his throat.

Emma stepped forward, pinning Regina to the wall before kissing her, nudging the door shut with her boot.

"Hi." Emma said softly when the kiss finally broke, a slow intake of breath on both their parts, Emma held up the single long stemmed black rose.

"Hi," Regina smiled before her sight focused on the rose. "It's beautiful, Emma."

"Like you." The blonde grinned, kissing Regina's cheek, lingering a little before backing up. "So where's-"

"Mum!" Henry called happily and ran over to his mother, jumping up, Emma caught him and tossed him up a little higher, into the air and caught him with a smile making the child laugh before clinging to Emma.

* * *

After a small dinner of chicken burgers and chips, they decided to watch a movie together, Henry chose batman, and when Regina said she didn't have it, he said Emma did. Making the blonde go get his movies from her car. By the time she got back inside with a few movies in her arm, Henry had decided on brother bear, but had fallen asleep just as they were introducing Dakota.

"Thank you, Regina." Emma whispered trying hard to not wake her son who was sleeping across their laps.

"What for?" Regina turned her head, looking to the blonde who was staring at her sleeping son.

"Looking after Henry, you didn't have too-"

"I wanted to, Emma. He's a smart boy." Regina smiled, Emma finally looked up at her and kissed her softly.

Resting their foreheads together, Regina cupped Emma's cheek, her thumb lightly caressing across the pale skin.

"I better get him home." Emma grumbled, not wanting to leave, she pressed her lips against Regina's again.

"Stay, Henry can sleep in the spare room across from mine, you can sleep beside me-"

"Are you sure? Henry's moods are a little unpredictable in the mornings."

"I'm sure, Emma," She smiled, and Emma scooped Henry up, his head falling softly against her shoulder. "I'll be up in a minute, I'm just going to lock up." Regina said, grabbing their glasses and walked to the kitchen.

Emma carefully headed up the stairs, humming softly in Henry's ear to keep him asleep, she carefully laid him on the bed, the light from the hallway enough to see him. She pulled his shirt off not wanting him to get too got during the night before folding it on the end of the bed, tucking him in, she kissed his forehead and stroked hair off his far slowly, "I love you my little prince." Emma whispered.

"Mumma?" Henry grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you tell me a story?" He asked, fighting off a yawn.

"Of course, what one?" She smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her son.

"The pirate one that you were telling me the other night?"

"Alright, settle in, what do you remember?"

"Ella just met Reina and bought her a drink."

Emma smiled, nodding slowly settling down beside Henry.

"Reina opened her mouth and stared at the blonde, before collecting her thoughts and gaining the pirates attention. 'You just assume that I'd like ale? What if I'd like something different?' Reina questioned. 'Would you like something different?' Ella grinned goofily. 'No, ale's fine, Miss...' Reina narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. 'Swan.' Ella provided. 'Miss. Swan. Well, Miss. Swan, I don't feel like drinking anyway. Sorry for the inconvenience.' Reina started gathering her book before turning on her heel and leaving. Ella jumped up, downing both the drinks quickly then she ran outside after Reina. 'Wait, Reina, let me walk you home, it'll be on my mind if something were to happen to you.' The blonde smiled. 'Well, thank you, but, no thank you, my mother wouldn't like if she saw someone walking with me, a pirate for that matter, and a woman.' Reina said, quirking an eyebrow."

Emma looked down as Henry's eyes finally fluttered shut and she kissed his cheek before walking out of the room, jumping, her hand leaped up her chest to try and calm her racing heart. "Fuck, you scared me."

"Sorry, Dear. I couldn't help but over hear the story as I was walking by and got caught up wanting to know what happened." Regina smiled shyly.

"How about I come tell you the story, the parts he's too young to hear." Emma winked.

"I was about to shower." Regina murmured, her eyes raking over Emma's body. "You're welcome to join me."


End file.
